


Daddy's girl

by DorianWilde



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Family Reunions, Father and Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jack pov, TARDIS - Freeform, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Whooo!” A girl yelled, breaking into a run and throwing herself at the Doctor.</p><p>“Wha-?” The Doctor looked startled, suddenly finding himself with an armful of blonde girl.</p><p>“I knew it had to be you!” she exclaimed. “No-one else I know travel by blue box.” </p><p>“Jenny?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's girl

Jack watched as the Doctor, projecting an aura of deep focus, soniced the computer in front of him, muttering to himself. The UNIT general who had given them the briefing was looking over his shoulder which probably annoyed the Doctor to no end. Jack wasn't a big fan of working with UNIT, but, well, if the Doctor calls you answer.

 

”Whooo!” A girl yelled, breaking into a run and throwing herself at the Doctor.

 

“Wha-?” The Doctor looked startled, staggering backwards a few steps, suddenly finding himself with an armful of blonde girl.

 

“I knew it had to be you!” she exclaimed. “No-one else I know travel by blue box.” The Doctor took the girl by the shoulders, holding her at arms length, for a moment looking puzzled. Her big blue eyes shone and she smiled brightly, showing off perfect white teeth. She was absolutely adorable, Jack thought.

 

“ _Jenny_?” The Doctor exclaimed, looking completely thrown, mouth hanging open. He took a step back, frowning.

 

“Yup.” Her smile dimmed at his rejection. “You're not happy to see me?” A kicked puppy couldn't have looked sadder. Some of the soldiers surrounding them were giving the Doctor 'I can't believe you hurt her'-looks.

 

“But you died.” The Doctor scanned her with his screwdriver, eyes hard. “I saw your corpse,” he added, a slight hitch to his voice. There was history there, Jack wondered what had happened, what she'd meant to the Doctor.

 

“Only a little bit. Then I regenerated, cause that's what we do.” She nodded to herself, as if proud she'd remembered that. “I-” She frowned. “I thought you'd be glad. I'll leave,” she immediately offered.

 

“No! No.” The Doctor reached out towards her, stopping himself halfway, hesitating.

 

Their audience followed the exchange like a ping pong game. Jack wanted to tell the Doctor to _just hug her already._

 

“It's fine.” She twirled her long hair around her fingers, glancing up at the Doctor. It obviously wasn't fine. On a scale from miserable to fine it was _definitely_ on the miserable side. “I mean, you're here, so I can go meddle somewhere else. I meddle a lot.” She weighted on her heels, looking around at the small crowd that had assembled out of nowhere. “I've got, you know, stuff to do, planets to save...” She blinked her suddenly _huge_ blue _shiny_ eyes. “Tell Martha and Donna I said hi,” she added in a small voice.

 

“On which planet were you born?” The Doctor suddenly asked.

 

“ _Messaline_. But I wasn't strictly born,” she quickly added.

 

“No,” the Doctor said, a smile breaking out. “No you were not. Oh, look at you!” He took her by the shoulders again, this time in an admiring fashion.

 

“Um, miss? How did you get past security?” one of the soldiers asked timidly.

 

“Oh, I walked.” The girl smiled disarmingly at him. The Doctor looked them as if to say 'isn't she amazing?'

 

“Introductions, Doctor?” Jack suggested.

 

“Oh, right! Jenny, this is UNIT,” the Doctor began.

 

“Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood,” Jack quickly cut in, because really, baiting the Doctor was _fun_. He sent her a dazzling smile, getting an equally dazzling one in return. The Doctor glared at him.

 

“This is Jenny,” he continued. “My _daughter,”_ he emphasised, giving Jack a 'god help you if you say hello'-look. Jack responded with a shit eating grin.

 

“I thought you were the last Time Lord?” he asked the Doctor.

 

“As did I,” the Doctor said softly, looking in wonder at the girl standing in front of him.

 

“Aren't you gonna ask how I got here?” said girl asked excitedly, practically bouncing. “ _Please_ ask me how I got here!”

 

“Yes! Yes I was going to, but then I got interrupted.” There was an obvious family resemblance, the bouncing, the beaming, the talking-really-fast-thing. Jack loved it.

 

“I got my own TARDIS,” Jenny burst out.

 

“Nooo?” the Doctor beamed, slapping both hands over his mouth. “Really? _Noo_?”

 

“Yes! It's _such_ a long and brilliant story-”

 

“I bet it is!” the Doctor enthused. “When you show me around you have to tell me all about it!”

 

“Of course! Now let's save Earth!”

 

“Yes! Brilliant!”

 

And so they did.


End file.
